


Coin Flip

by Saintstone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintstone/pseuds/Saintstone
Summary: Just letting off some American election anxiety - although this can be quite relatable to other anxiety situations





	Coin Flip

Imagine putting up everything you’ve earned on a gamble - on a flip of a coin. You pick one side of the coin and you worry because you don’t know if the dealer will snatch everything away at once, in installments or drag it out so long you aren’t certain what you have left. Truthfully you don’t know if winning entails anything better. All you know is that you had no choice in calling this gamble and the moments leading up to the flip are dread. You can’t help but look for something to blame but what can it be; the dealer, the house, the people who forced you to participate? All you know is that everything rides on this and even if you win, you’re terrified you’re going to lose anyways.


End file.
